Why Can't I have You?
by xRavingLunaticx
Summary: Tony reminisces about his pains and about his failed attempt at seducing Bruce before Bruce makes some repairs on Tony's Arc Reactor. Bruce makes a decision on how to really repair Tony.
1. Broken

Pairing: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark

Warnings: There will be SLASH-rated for future content in next chapter.

Summary: Tony reminisces about his pains and about his failed attempt at seducing Bruce before Bruce makes some repairs on Tony's Arc Reactor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I love Marvel and Joss Whedon.

This is part one of two.

XXX

Tony looks at Bruce from across the lab in Stark tower. Bruce is hunched over looking at a tablet. Bruce's eyes squint at something before the back of his throat lets out a disgruntled noise.

Tony couldn't decide whether the scientist was ignoring him because of what happened last night or if Banner had general concerns with formula he was working on. Tony guessed the former but was hoping for the latter.

Tony could rationalize the discomfort that the other man was more than likely experiencing. Because truth be told, Tony wasn't _entirely_ drunk or out of his head when he was coming onto Bruce nearly twelve hours earlier.

It wasn't even because Pepper had left with Happy a week before. Tony had always thought Banner was intriguing. That's why he always kept him around. Sure, Tony had felt like his electromagnet had failed and sent the Shrapnel straight into his already imperfect heart-the night Pepper left in tears. Tony's life was too dangerous—too unpredictable and it showed no signs of slowing down and making room for a crib.

Bruce was there though it all, through the drinking and the drinking and the public indecency. It was Bruce and his comforting, worried, mellow-fuckable voice that helped Tony come out of his melodrama even when everyone else was too freaked out to deal with the normally cocky Ironman turned embarrassing and weak.

Tony had been completely coherent— or about as coherent as someone who was somewhat drunk could be— when he pulled Bruce away from the distracting party that was being thrown in Stark Tower. Seriously, Bruce was just sitting on the couch drinking a coke. Not even a rum and coke. The troubled scientist looked like a lost puppy with the biggest big brown eyes.

XXX

Tony stands from his seat and walks over to where Bruce is sitting. Bruce doesn't acknowledge Tony's presence behind him. Tony fiddles with the large touch screen and tries not to look at Bruce.

Tony didn't feel guilty for dry humping Bruce in an empty closet the night before. Tony regretted that both of them had been wearing clothes and that Bruce who had been at one moment seemingly into the vertical friction but then the next second completely confused and scared. Tony regretted that he allowed Bruce to push himself away with a mumbled apology, leaving Tony with a hard on, alone in a closet.

Tony finally breaks the silence.

"Hey you wanna help me with some repairs, Doc," Tony asks while still toying with the screen.

"Um. Sure, repairs on what exactly?"

Bruce's hands come together while his eyes look toward the tiled floor.

"Me," Tony says as he turns around to look at Bruce's back.

Bruce turns his head slightly and looks at Tony over his shoulder.

"Oh—Tony, I don't know if that would be a good idea. I'm not really a suitable engineer—

"Nonsense you'll be fine. You're a fast learner. It's just like that game Operation—except I'm alive and much more entertaining. I'll even get naked if it will help."

Tony walks away from and screen and stands in front of Bruce with a smirk.

"I don't know, Tony. I don't trust myself—

"I trust you. You'll be great. Please, Bruce. There's no one else I would feel comfortable asking."

Bruce sighs and nods his head before looking up at Tony and giving the man a half smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll post part two soon! Leave a review?

Also, just want to say there is some AWESOME Avenger's slash out there which I'm sure you've checked out!


	2. Repair

Warning: There is much Slash in this chapter, much slash.

XXX

"Why can't I have you?" Tony says to Bruce while the scientist looks over Tony's Arc Reactor with concern.

"Tony, please. You're not thinking clearly right now." Bruce says with a quick glance at the Billionaire.

"It's an electromagnet," Bruce says, mostly to himself.

Tony thinks back to last night in the closet when Bruce had his eyes shut tight and his mouth wide open letting out broken breaths of Tony's name like a mantra.

Tony lies back in a chair with his shirt off. Bruce has a chair too but he abandons it. Instead, he hovers over Tony's form with a curious expression.

"Prevents the Shrapnel from skewering my heart"

"I know. I read about it in your file. I'm just replacing this core ring right? Please tell me if I'm doing this wrong." Bruce says slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll do wonderfully—oh and Doctor Banner, you read my file. Dear me," Tony asks with a playful smile.

"I think it was mandatory. Fury wanted us to get acquainted with one another professionally."

"Well there's that—and I am thinking clearly. Very clear—no fog here."

Tony tries to make eye contact with Bruce but Banner's eyes focus on the Arc Reactor.

Bruce detaches the particle accelerator and gently places it onto the metal table. Bruce pushes his glasses up and narrows his eyes at Tony's chest.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Bruce says softly, while his fingertips lightly trace the outline where the metal meets the skin of Tony's warm chest. Blue veins are more prominent several inches away from the metal barely noticeable underneath the tanned skin.

Tony's breathing slows as he looked down at his own chest.

"Yeah, all the time."

Bruce takes out the core ring with a pair of tweezers and sets it next to the particle accelerator.

"I'm sorry that it hurts you," Bruce says, looking into Tony's eyes.

"Don't be sorry. Does it hurt when you go all jolly green giant?"

"Yeah but—I can't really remember all of the pain. Ah, well you know I can never remember much when the big guy takes over. So I guess it's not so bad."

Bruce picks up the spare core ring with the tweezers and looks at it closely, before speaking.

"This isn't Palladium."

"No it's Vibranium. Same concentrate from Steve's shield. Its better—

at least in theory."

Bruce places the Vibranium ring carefully into the ring deposit.

"Ah, very cool. Did I do this correctly?" Bruce smiles to himself which makes Tony smile.

"Your getting a gold star. Why did you ditch me in the closet with the severest case of blue balls that I have ever experienced in my life?"

Bruce sits down, across from Tony and sighs.

"I can _somewhat_ understand, if you don't want me. We can still be science bro's for life—but I'm pretty damn sure I felt your hard on against my ass," Tony says without blinking.

"It's not that I didn't—that I don't want you. I just didn't want to be taking advantage of you, Tony. I mean you want me now but that's only because you're at a really vulnerable stage. Pepper only left a week ago. "

Bruce looks up from the floor to look at Tony.

"Bullshit, Banner. I'm a big boy. I know what I want."

Bruce attaches the particle accelerator and finishes up with the repair. He folds his arms against his chest and looks away.

"Shortly after Betty left me I tried to kill myself. It obviously didn't go as planned," Bruce says with a sad smile, before he continues. "It's not that I tried to off myself because of her—She was just a part of the accumulation of things that I had been going though—one being this_ thing_ inside of me. I've been in that state where not living anymore seems a much more viable option than actually living," Bruce looks at Tony.

Tony turns away from Bruce and stares straight ahead. He thinks back to three days ago, when he locked himself in the bathroom for two days with three bottles of bourbon, after he had gotten arrested for public intoxication and for assaulting two navy seal officers in a bar. It was the first physical fight he had ever encountered without his suit and he ended up with a broken nose and a split lip as well as several large bruises across his torso and back. Bruce had been there most of the time outside the bathroom door trying to coax Tony out patiently. Bruce had Jarvis breakthrough the lock on the door after Tony threatened to drown himself in the shower.

Tony shifts his attention to Bruce when he hears the Doctor's voice.

"I feel like you were just at that stage and I can't be Pepper, Tony. I know your looking for someone to fill the void but I might not be that person. And I don't want you jumping into anything that will damage you further. Because I might not be what you need."

Bruce swallows and takes his glasses off slowly and cleans the lenses. Tony stares at him.

"I don't want you to be her, Bruce. I want you. Please, I promise I won't go back to that whole wallowing in my own pity episode. But right now I don't want to imagine my life without you in it," Tony says as he sits up in the chair and rests his forehead against Bruce's shoulder.

"Maybe you do. I think we need some time away for you to think."

Bruce mumbles an apology before standing and walking out of the lab. Tony watches him walk away and curses loudly after the door closes.

XXX

_Six months later. _

Bruce sits alone on a couch in Stark tower after Jarvis had let him in, notifying him that "Mr. Stark was not yet present but that Doctor Banner was always welcome in Stark tower."

After he had left Tony in the lab Bruce embarked to Guatemala.

He thought, how odd it was that how quickly he melded into the swing of things. His days were tiring and worth while. Medicine— when he could afford it was given out to the sick. Most of the time, however he made due with plant remedies and simple cleaning. He almost forgot that he had been apart of the Avenger's at all. But he was always thinking of Tony.

Bruce would stay awake some nights in his cot when thoughts of regret and guilt would come about and ruin any chances of sleep. He hoped that he left at the right time-that leaving was actually the right choice.

Bruce looks up when he sees the elevator's door open. His smile slowly drops when he sees a girl come out of the elevator. She looks like a model—probably is. Tony is right behind her but his eyes immediately go to Bruce. Bruce smiles awkwardly and waves to him. Tony smiles back in his expensive suit.

Tony turns and presses the elevator button before turning to the girl.

"I'm sorry but it looks like I will no longer be requiring your services," Tony says to the pretty girl.

The girl gives him a playful expression but it immediately turns to sour when the elevator 'dings' and Tony urges her inside. The elevator closes and Tony turns to look at Bruce again.

"Doctor Banner."

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

XXX

Bruce and Tony ended up in the lab. Tony was showing the latest devices, blue prints and charts that would give clean efficient power to major power companies across the U.S. when halfway between Tony's rant— on the comparisons between the two sources of energy Bruce walks right behind him and begins to nuzzle his neck. Tony stops talking and sighs while his hands reach for the edge of the metal table.

"How many people have you fucked while I was away, Mr. Stark."

The combination of Bruce's calm mellow voice mixing with a harsh tone made Tony close his eyes and push his body closer to Bruce.

Bruce rests his head between Tony shoulder blades.

"Answer the question, Stark," Bruce says more confidently.

"I don't remember," Tony says slowly.

"Give me an estimate."

Bruce wraps his arms around Tony's waist and brings him closer.

"Eight."

Tony wants to turn his head to kiss Bruce but Bruce grip won't budge.

"You've been pretty busy. But I don't blame you. You've always been somewhat of a slut."

Bruce's calm mellow voce mixing with jilted words makes Tony blush with a quiet smirk.

Bruce turns Tony around and kisses him harshly. Their teeth knock together as Tony tries to fight for dominance against Bruce. Tony's hand tugs at the ends of Bruce's curls. Bruce grabs both of Tony's hands and brings them down to his side as he pushes Tony back against the table.

Tony can't decide whether he is more turned on or scared of Bruce. They had never been this close. Tony couldn't even remember the last time they hugged or if they had ever hugged.

Bruce's hands room across Tony's chest. Tony lets him, afraid that at any second it will end. Tony wants to ask if Bruce had been with anyone while he was away but he decided against it.

Tony tentatively brings his open mouth to Bruce's. Bruce sighs against Tony's lips and gently kisses him back.

Bruce drags his mouth from Tony's bottom lip to his right cheek. He plants slow kisses against Tony's eyelids, nose and forehead. He brings their hips together and rests his mouth against the warm hollow of Tony's throat before releasing his grip on Tony's hands.

Tony brings his hands immediately back to Bruce's hair. He tugs on the ends and brings the Doctor's face toward his own.

He kisses Bruce harshly while his hands let go of the dark curls to undo the buttons of Bruce's overly worn shirt.

Tony looks up to meet Bruce's half-lidded eyes. Bruce's shirt drops on the tile floor but Tony's eyes stay locked to Bruce's eyes.

"I've wanted to do that since I first shook your hand," Tony says.

Bruce shyly smiles at Tony.

"You're not going to ditch me this time, right?" Tony says, as he places his hand against Bruce's exposed chest.

"I'm here. I've had enough running."

Tony takes his own shirt off quickly and kisses Bruce again. Bruce breaks away from the kiss and lowers himself onto his knees. He rests his cheek against the exposed Arc Reactor before bringing his mouth down to Tony's zipper.

"You don't want to know how many times I've pictured you like this while we were working here together. Seriously, I would be imagining you on your knees, whenever you said my name," Tony says as he looks down at Bruce.

Tony's threads his fingers in Bruce's curls once again.

"Tony," Bruce breathes out.

Bruce rubs his face against Tony's crotch before undoing Tony's pants. Tony's breathing slows and he looks down at Bruce anxiously.

Bruce drags down Tony's tailored pants and Boxer's together. Tony kicks off his expensive shoes and flings the pants pooled at his feet several feet away. Bruce stares at Tony's raised cock with one of his half smiles.

Tony breathes out something that Bruce can't understand when Bruce's mouth takes in the head of Tony's cock and drags his tongue down Tony's length. Tony lets out a curse as his grip on Bruce's hair tightens.

Bruce looks at Tony while he slides his mouth back up and down the length. Bruce's lips release Tony's cock after Tony urges him away. Tony drops to his knees in front of Bruce and cradles the Doctor's face in his hands and kisses him with slow moving lips.

"Need you," Tony whispers in between kisses.

Bruce lies back onto the floor and tugs off his own pants and boxers. Tony smiles and straddles Bruce with his thighs. Tony's face hovers over Bruce's while the Doctor wraps his arms around Tony's back.

Tony grinds his hips and lets out a loud moan that echoes in the lab when their cocks meet. Tony removes Bruce's glasses and places them onto the table above them.

Bruce pulls Tony closer until their chest and hips are aligned and pressed against each other. Tony rests his head against Bruce's chest.

"You were all I thought about when I was away," Bruce says softly into Tony's hair.

"Right back at you gorgeous."

"My pocket," Bruce says shyly as he looks toward the general direction of his pants.

Tony reaches for Bruce's pants without getting off of the other man. Tony smirks when he finds a small bottle of lube.

Without warning Bruce opens his legs and wraps them around Tony's back. Tony looks down at Bruce and shakes his head while he places the bottle of lube onto Bruce's chest.

Tony sits up and stares down at Bruce.

"I want you topping Doc."

Bruce gives Tony a confused look before Tony reaches for the bottle of lube and Bruce's hand. Tony squeezes a generous amount onto two of Bruce's fingers. Bruce eyebrows raise slightly as he sits up with Tony's legs on either side of his hips. He kisses Tony quickly before finding the Billionaire's entrance with his fingers. Tony lets out a loud moan while Bruce's fingers stretch him.

Bruce breathes heavily onto Tony's shoulder. When Bruce adds another finger Tony's body goes still and he lets out a curse before rocking his hips onto Bruce's fingers. Tony reaches for Bruce's cock and drags his hand up and down slowly.

"Am I hurting you?" Bruce asks concerned.

"Shut up. Oh— fuck Banner—so good."

Tony guides Bruce's cock towards his entrance. Bruce kisses Tony gently while Tony lowers himself onto Bruce's cock.

Bruce pulls away from Tony's mouth and stares at the other man. They both breathe heavily against each other. Tony runs a hand through Bruce's hair while they both sit still. The light from Tony's Arc Reactor bring out the dark circles underneath Bruce's eyes. Tony kisses Bruce on the cheek.

"Finally," Tony breathes out.

"How many men—had you— when I was away," Bruce says.

"None," Tony says looking straight at Bruce.

Tony places a hand on Bruce's shoulder and pulls himself off slowly from Bruce's cock before slamming back down. Bruce lets out a deep noise from the back of his throat.

"You and the green guy are really packing down there," Tony says with a smirk.

Bruce hides his face against Tony's chest as he slowly thrusts into the Billionaire.

Tony moves his hand to Bruce's chest and pushes him back onto the cold tile floor.

Tony continues to grind his hips against Bruce slowly before picking up his pace. Bruce's hand grabs Tony's cock and he pumps the heated organ while Tony speeds up his own thrusts. One of Bruce's hands smacks Tony on the ass harshly.

Tony smirks down at Bruce.

"Do it again."

Bruce's hand connects against the warm flesh of Tony's ass again which makes Tony let out a stream line of curses and praises.

"Bruce—fucking—Banner," Tony screams out.

Bruce to wraps his arms tightly around the other man while he comes inside of him with slow thrusts.

Bruce grabs Tony's cock again and squeezes. Tony looks into Bruce's eyes as he continues to ride him. Bruce's hand slides up and down Tony's length. Tony lets out a final curse before he comes against Bruce's chest.

Bruce wraps his arms around Tony while Tony falls against him

Tony is about to say something before Bruce cuts him off.

"Why the hell is _Dum_-_E_ here—wait what's that light—fuck it's filming us," Bruce says, between heavy breaths.

Tony closes his eyes against Bruce's chest and smiles.

"Get use to it Banner. I'm a kinky bastard."

* * *

Thanks for reading, friends. Leave me a review?


End file.
